


Carol of the Dragon

by Pandaloli



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Other, Song fic, christmas related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaloli/pseuds/Pandaloli
Summary: It's that special time of the year on Dragon Roost Island. Where every Rito decorate the trees on the island, eat rich food and sweet treats, and join together singing and dancing to music for this wonderful holiday.





	Carol of the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old story I made but it goes along with a Christmas arrangement of "Dragon Roost Island Theme" I made a while back as well. Listen to while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bl6k88f-z-Q
> 
> This is also in Quill's P.O.V. post game and it's very dialogue heavy with a hint of Komali x Medli in it.

My favorite time of the year, the day we celebrate our ancestors arriving at this island that we call home. A day of feasting, decorating, stories, music, and more importantly the Great Valoo coming down from the summit to celebrate with us. After all, if it were not for him, we wouldn't be here today.

I look around seeing the trees covered with ornaments and lights, food such as sand crabs being served(a delicacy here), children frolicking around with such adorable hats with puffballs on the tips, and course the giving of yearly gifts. "Happy holidays Quill!" My longtime friend, Hoskit, greets me with his girlfriend with kargarok feathers in her hair by his side with a smile on their faces. "Happy holidays to you."  
"I think this year's turn out is better than the last one."  
"Yes quite. We do have more to celebrate this year besides our ancestor."  
"Yeah, we should all be thankful for this long-awaited peace." Awaited it has, if it wasn't for a certain young man clothed in green, we would be mourning instead of celebrating.

Hoskit and his girlfriend went off outside to finish setting up for Valoo's arrival while I decide to give a helping hand in decorating inside. Though from the corner of my eye, I notice Prince Komali peaking from behind a wall with something behind his back. It's almost as if he's looking at someone from the way he was focusing. "Something caught your eye, You're Highness?" I said startling him. He isn't afraid to break into a heavily guarded fortress but is frighten quite easily. Well, bravery doesn't necessarily make you fearless. "Oh, Quill it's you, happy holidays."  
"Happy Holidays. Now what's caught your-" I glance in the direction he was looking but he pulls me behind the wall with him. Didn't stop me from seeing who he was spying on though. Medli. Not that it's much of a secret, but our shy prince has had a crush on Valoo's very attendant for a while. And from the way she looks at this moment could make any young Rito swoon. She was wearing a lovely red and white festive dress with our tribe's crest embroidered on her shall and her long scarlet locks worn out down her back. She looked like an angel standing before a few of the children playing a familiar melody on her harpe.

"I see, you were spying on her?" I noticed a slight tint of red on his face, out of respect however I hold in my chuckles. "Are you nervous to talk to her? You haven't been in the past."  
"It's not that, I just...wanted to give her something. But I don't think she'll like it."  
"Come now, it can't be that bad." Building up some courage he reveals to me in his hand a kagarok(kagaroc?) feather. "You're Highness, she will love it."  
"...it's only one though. I wish I could give her more."  
"Prince Komali, one feather is enough. Any other girl would settle for just one, after all the trouble you went through to get one from those hostile things."  
"You think so?"  
"I know so."

He took a deep breath building up courage and approached her and she greets him with her charming smiling, "Oh, You're Highness, happy holidays."  
"Happy holidays...I like your dress." She twirled around showing off her lovely frock, "Do you like it? My mother made it."  
"It's pretty...uh...you know what'll make it prettier?" She gave him a curious look, then instantly turns to an expression of joy as he gave her the feather. "Prince Komali it's beautiful!" His Highness blushed, moving his leg side to side, "You think so? I wanted to get you more but-" Before he could finish, Medli takes the feather holding it rather tenderly, "Oh Prince Komali, whether it's one or more, it's still a lovely gift." Later the two share a dance together with Medli wearing the feather in her hair along with the other couples to a rather festive song being performed by our best musicians and singers. Ah, I know this song, the song of how people receiving the sacred scales blessing us with our wings granting us flight. Oh, how this song truly encaptures this day.

Soon enough, Valoo arrived to join in our festivities, what a joy it is for him to be here with us and the look on his face was priceless bobbing his head to the music. And it's a wonderful site seeing everyone dancing with their friends and loved ones, couples, friends, children, all around. After the party it was high time for everyone to head home with others staying cleaning up and enjoying the rest of the night, I even notice Medli and Prince Komali staying as she plays his favorite song on her harp. It was a wonderful turnout, I hope next year will be just as fun as this one.


End file.
